All Because of Gengar
by Lady Absolute
Summary: It's about something I realized about Gengar from PMD Red and Blue.


Hydrell-Hi! This one is about something I realized about Gengar.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

All Because of Gengar

"Hey Blaze, "A young Blastoise said to her Blaziken partner, "Do you remember when we were fugitives because of Gengar?"

"Sure do Izzy, maybe we should tell the story of our greatest adventure to these two brothers." Blaze replied glancing at the twin Eevees, his partner nodded and began to tell their tale.

"One day I woke up to find I had been transformed into a Pokémon and lost my memory. Now being a Pokémon is natural to me, but back to the story. Blaze found me when we he was still a Torchic. Just when he was about to show me something important a distressed Butterfree raced up to us and asked to save her child Caterpie who is the same Butterfree that saved you when that Exeggutor attacked you." The brothers looked shocked especially because the Butterfree- whose name is now Casar- was ten levels lower than the Exeggutor.

"After we trekked into Tiny Woods and saved Casar, he vowed to join our team someday and he has. After we rescued him Blaze suggested we form a rescue team and we did, Team Saviors to be exact. After a few days of missions we met Team ACT, and we made enemies with Team Meanies. Now that I've thought about it I've realized Alakazam knew my secret from the start. Yup, it took me this long to realize it. But anyway, later we saved Shiftry from Zapdos, who we defeated single handed! Not long after we went up to the Hill of Ancients to speak with Xatu. We had gotten advice from Alakazam that Xatu could give us information about my human past. Unbeknownst to us Gengar was listening to us and plotting a plan against our team." She looked at her partner and he understood that she wanted him to pick up the story from where she left off.

"Soon after Gengar tricked everyone, even Team ACT into thinking Izzy was the human from a legend that pulled Ninetales's tail. After being chased from Town Square Team ACT came up to us and told us that all the Pokémon at the meeting were going to chase us down and try to kill us. We quickly decided to run away and speak with Ninetales to get the truth from her. As fugitives we ran over mountains until we arrived at her den at the peak of Mt. Freeze Team ACT caught up to us. After a fierce battle Ninetales stopped what would have been a fatal clash. She revealed Izzy wasn't the human in the legend and that the world was in greater danger because of the awakening of Groudon. Team Act promptly went off to stop Groudon. Later we had to go and rescue them which we did." Blaze looked at Izzy and she started to continue in the story.

"We returned home as heroes, but our celebration was cut short when Xatu gave us grave news. A giant meteor which was the real cause of the natural disaster was heading for our world. We discovered only way to stop was to ask for help from the sky dragon Rayquaza. After we reached the summit of Sky Tower Rayquaza was less than cooperative. We had to battle him until his defeat when agreed to destroy the meteor with a hyper beam. We found ourselves on the ground surrounded by our friends where we found out the world was safe from harm. It was then I learned had to return to the human world. My friends, especially Blaze here were shocked by my departure. But when they had returned to our team base to pay their respects I returned in my Squirtle form and we started to celebrate! A few days later a meteor shard opened a cave where we evolved into the forms we have now. And now we are the Gold Rank team we are now. I hope you two enjoyed the story, now I'm sure I heard your parents calling you in for lunch. Off you go now!" She finished and nudged the twins towards their home.

The two waved goodbye to the Eevee kits and started off for their own home. A Squirtle shaped hut. Half way there Izzy halted in her tracks when she realized something,"Hey Blaze, you know who caused all of our great adventures?" Her partner gave her a confused look so she continued, "Gengar caused it, if it hadn't been for him we would never have saved the world. Tomorrow I'm going over to him and giving him some supplies we don't need, I saw that they didn't have much last time we saw each other." Blaze nodded and they continued home. _It's all because of Gengar…_


End file.
